Snow Fall
by Enjeru
Summary: Just some random Yami Marik & Marik fluff!


[Yami to Hikari]  
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
  
'thoughts'  
  
(YuGiOh)  
  
Marik sighed to himself as he watched the snow fall. Winter was so cold, unlike the climate in Egypt. Ishizu had just come in with a big box and a smile on her face. She set it down next to the Christmas tree in the corner and walked over to Marik while brushing off her hands.  
  
"Little Brother?" she asked as she watched him continue to stare aimlessly out the window. She called out to him again then rolled her eyes when she got no reply what-so-ever. Ishizu strolled back over to the Christmas tree and opened the box full of decorations.  
  
"Aren't you going to help me, Little Brother?" she asked sweetly. Marik ignored her and continued to space out. Ishizu felt hurt. She looked at the box then gave a final sad glance to her sibling before starting to decorate the tree. 'Something's troubling him.' She thought.  
  
A few hours later Marik had retreated to his bedroom, still in deep thought. Marik laid on his back with no shirt on and sighed. He felt so confused and he wasn't sure why. Suddenly he felt the rod that lay beside him start to grow warm and then started glowing. Yami Marik appeared and grinned at his hikari. Marik was about to open his mouth in an attempt to say something, but Yami Marik just ignore the smaller and headed downstairs giving Marik the cold shoulder. Marik just sighed. He was use to this kind of treatment ever since it started two weeks ago. 'Is this some phase Yami Marik's going through?'  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Yami Marik reached the kitchen and smiled at Ishizu. He walked up to her and peer over her shoulder to see what she was doing.  
  
"So, is everything ready?" Yami Marik said excitedly. Ishizu looked up from her cooking and smiled at him.  
  
"Everything is ready! Stop asking, I'm sure everything will go fine!" she turned her head away causing her black her to flip and reflect the light. Yami Marik got a freaked out expression on his face before he curiously poked the...(ahem)..."evil" hair. Ishizu sighed and smack his hand away.  
  
"You still getting Marik out of the house tomorrow?" Ishizu asked. Yami Marik grinned and nodded his head. Ishizu bent down and put the cookies in the oven.  
  
"I have the day all planned out! It's perfect; aibou's going to love it!" Yami Marik was practically bouncing with joy. Ishizu noticed and smiled.  
  
"He better!" she said and playfully threw the oven mitten at him. Yami Marik stopped bouncing and scooped up some left over dough. Ishizu's eyes widened and she backed away.  
  
"Don't you dare!" she said threateningly and got cookie dough right smack in her face. She screamed and grabbed some cookie dough and started chasing the deranged Yami around the kitchen.  
  
(Upstairs)  
  
Marik was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a scream, his sister's scream. Her rushed down the stairs, but stopped mid-stride to the kitchen when he heard giggling. It was a mixture of he's yami's giggling and Ishizu's giggling. He carefully peeked around the corner to see the two cover in cookie dough and smiling! He's heart clenched. 'How could them?' Marik thought. Marik and Yami Marik had been going out for almost two months now and suddenly it seems to Marik that his yami was hiding something. 'THIS is what I find?' Marik ran upstairs and flung himself at the bed.  
  
"I can't believe...my sister...and my yami..." Marik whimpered into the pillow. 'They're having a secret affair!' Marik forced himself not to cry, but he couldn't suppress the scream he freed into his pillow. After a few minutes of shaking and replaying the kitchen scene over in his mind there came a knock to the door.  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
"Ha...Hey, Ishizu?" Yami Marik asked as he helped clean the cookie dough mess. Ishizu took out the cookies and glanced up at him. She asked 'yes?' before returning to placing the cookies on a big colorful plate.  
  
"I got to go ask aibou out, to get him out of the house." He said and quickly ran out of the kitchen before Ishizu had the chance to forced Yami Marik to do the dishes. Yami Marik quickly skipped up the stairs two at a time. He was so excited. Yami Marik had to ignore his precious hikari for two weeks so he wouldn't blab the secret party away and it hurt him. He could barely stand being away from the smaller boy more than a day or two, but some how he managed. This would be his first date in 14 days and the thought made him rush to Marik's door eagerly.  
  
(Yami Marik's POV)  
  
I came to my lover's door and knock lightly. I waited for a response, but nothing came. I tried to open the door, but I found it locked! My hikari never locked the door...except when he's really upset. I tried to figure out what was wrong through are mind link, but he had barriers set up. I smiled at his attempts. 'Sorry, aibou, but your attempts are futile. No one can mess with a mind like me!' I thought and instantly broke through Marik's shield.  
  
[Hello, Hikari!]  
  
/.../  
  
[Hikari?] I sent confusion through our link. [Are you okay?]  
  
/...hai.../  
  
'He had said yes, but I could have sworn that I felt sorrow through the link.' I thought.  
  
[Are you sure?] I asked again.  
  
/Of course I am!/ This time the link had happiness, but I wasn't sure if it was fake or not. I just decided to go with it.  
  
[Well, I was wondering, my sweet and beautiful hikari, if you wanted to possibly go out tomorrow?] 'I know from experience that if you wanted Marik to do something you just have to compliment him.'  
  
(Marik's POV)  
  
[Well, I was wondering, my sweet and beautiful hikari, if you wanted to possibly go out tomorrow?] he said. I frowned. 'He doesn't know that I say him with my sister.' I growled, but made sure that these thoughts weren't going through our link. 'What if I was wrong? What if it wasn't what it seemed?' But the more I thought about it the more realization hurt. My yami never truly loved me. But I truly loved him...  
  
/I'd love too!/ If my yami's loved rested in someone else then Ishizu could have him, but tomorrow I wanted a special day with him...my last time to truly love him before he would leave me for another. I curled up in a ball and fell asleep...a tear falling from my eye.  
  
(Next day, Christmas Eve! Regular POV)  
  
Yami Marik hummed happily as he put his jacket on. Marik rushed down and shoved his arms into his own jacket. Ishizu came out just in time for Marik to kiss her on the check like he always did and headed out into the snowy wonderland. Marik was determined to have fun and enjoy his last moments with his yami. Ishizu quickly shut the door and went over to the phone. She called up all of Marik's friends. The party was about to begin.  
  
Yami Marik decided to first take Marik to the park. As soon as they got there, they spotted the bench they always sat on. Marik sat down quickly and shivered from the cold. Yami Marik smiled at his hikari and pulled him into his lap. At first Marik tensed in his yami's arms, which confused Yami Marik, but then began to relax. They sat like that, just watching the snow fall. Marik leaned into his yami and Yami Marik sniffed the sweet scent that was his hikari. The duo then got up and strolled through the neighboring woods. Each kept to they selves, just lost in thought. Yami Marik, seeing as Marik wouldn't, decided to make a move. He leaned closer to his look-a-like and snaked his arm around Marik's slender waist. He saw Marik blush and couldn't help, but snicker. Marik glared then pouted at his darker half. The hikari then got an idea and ran further ahead up the path.  
  
"Hey! Aibou, wait up!" Yami Marik said and quickly followed. Yami Marik ran, but couldn't catch up. He bent over panting and searched the tree tops for his hikari just in case he'd be there. Suddenly he got a face full of snow. He glared over at the laughing Marik and bent over to grab some snow, making sure to show off his ass.  
  
(Hour later)  
  
Yami Marik laid flat against the ground after the intense snowball fight. Marik laid down next to him making a snow angel. Yami Marik giggled at his hikari before getting up and scooping Marik up with him.  
  
"Come on my hikari!" Yami Marik said and quickly tugged Marik to his favorite restaurant for lunch. Marik barely touched his food. He kept thinking over Yami Marik and Ishizu. Marik looked up at Yami Marik who was stuffing himself full and looking extremely happy. 'How can he be so happy when I'm so sadden? It's not fair! Why'd Ishizu have to get in the way?' Marik sighed. 'I shouldn't blame her...or my yami; if they love each other...I should accept it.' Yami Marik looked over at his lover to find him spacing out. Yami Marik giggled and poked his lighter half.  
  
"Thinking of someone special?" he asked Marik, thinking the special someone was him. Marik was snapped out of his thinking and gave a weak smile. Marik's usual response was 'Depends...are you special?' and then both Egyptians would laugh, so it was surprising to Yami Marik when Marik responded with...  
  
"Actual two special someone's!" Marik said staring at his food. Yami Marik blinked, but then figured he was thinking of the two of them together, and shook off his confusion. Yami Marik looked at his watch and his eye widened. He grabbed some money and left it on the table as he dragged his hikari out into the snow.  
  
"Come, hikari, we got to go!" Yami Marik said and Marik followed as fast as he could.  
  
"Where are we going?" Marik asked and Yami Marik poked him for even asking.  
  
"The movies, silly." Was all the dark one said. As they approached the movie theater Marik brightened. Usually the two Egyptians went to the movies just to annoy other people by making out loudly in the front rows. But then Marik frowned. Kissing his yami would feel so wrong; now that he knew that he didn't hold his yami's heart. Surprisingly enough, Yami Marik bought two tickets to a romance movie and both actually WATCH the screen for once. Marik did notice though that his yami continue to edge closer to him in the darkness. And somewhere in them middle of the flick, Yami Marik suddenly decided to start feeding his hikari. Marik groaned from too much popcorn, but smiled anyways at his yami's good natured ideas. 'Maybe he does still love me...' thought Marik and then the Egyptian noticed something. Through everything the two had been through, never had Yami Marik called Marik by his name and never had his yami ever...actual said 'I love you.' This hurt Marik greatly. And he brushed away a stray tear as the lights turned on and everyone got up. Yami Marik intertwined his fingers with Marik's and both walked out hand in hand.  
  
"Let's go home my sweet!" Yami Marik squealed and walked forward. Marik watched the snow fall as he headed home. 'At least I got a special Christmas Eve.' Marik continue to watch the white fluff falling form the sky in amazement. Marik then turned his head and stared at his beautiful dark. The one who held his heart, something in his chest wrenched and Marik felt his eyes water. He wanted so much to fall to his knees and break down crying begging his yami to stay with him. But the want for his yami to be happy caused Marik to just blink away the unshed tears and plaster a happy look on his face, just as they got to the house. Marik blinked and wondered why all the lights were off.  
  
(Yami Marik's POV)  
  
I giggled softly ad practically jumped for joy. Marik had no idea what was coming! I was happy he was spacing out again so he didn't notice my happy behavior. I quickly let go of his hand and grabbed the key nervously. Jamming the key into the lock and leading my hikari into the living room where the lights suddenly went on and everyone jumped up from their hiding spots.  
  
"MERRY CHRITSMAS!!!!!!" Marik just stood and stared as all his friends came over and gave him happy wishes and the party began!  
  
(Hour later, party still going strong, normal POV)  
  
Marik couldn't stop smiling as he played games, joked, talked, and eat at the surprise Christmas party. Marik was truly happy right now. That's when Yami Marik decided to make his move. Everyone noticed too and everything went silent. Marik looked around and wonder why everyone was staring at him and being awfully quiet. Yami Marik came over to him and smiled. Marik looked confused. What was going on? Ishizu was practically in tears and nothing happened yet.  
  
(Marik's POV)  
  
Yami Marik came over to me and hugged me. I smiled and returned the hug. Yami Marik gave a soft laugh before his face went totally serious. I swear I've never seen him look like that before. But he was still smiling at me so I was less nervous then a minute ago. He bent down on one knee and looked up at me with loving eyes. He took my hands in mine and asked...  
  
"Marik Ishtar..." I was stunned right then; he NEVER said my name, "will..." my yami gulp and started again. "Will you marry me?" I was shocked beyond...before I could even finish my thought Yami Marik brought out a small velvet box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. I stuttered a bit.  
  
/What about Ishizu?/ Yami Marik gave a confuse look at what I said.  
  
[What about her?]  
  
/I saw you too playing and "flirting" in the kitchen the other day./  
  
[Aibou! I wasn't FLIRTING!!!! We had a cookie dough fight! I see Ishizu as nothing more than your sister. She's like a sister to me, but you're the one that holds my heart.]  
  
I started crying then, just some silent tears. Everyone knew we were talking through our link and waited for us to talk aloud.  
  
/And the two weeks of ignores?/  
  
[I almost died! It was for the party. I love you hikari!] I was shocked again. Yami Marik said he...that he...loved me.  
  
"Aishiteru, Marik-koi!" He said aloud and I collapsed into my yami.  
  
"I do! I do! I do! I love you so much, Yami Marik! I'll marry you." I rushed out hugging the dark closer to me as if I was going to lose him. Everyone in the room 'awwwww'ed and screamed joyously as Yami Marik slipped in ring on my finger then pull me under some mistletoe. I grinned at him.  
  
(Regular POV)  
  
The night was perfect and the two Egyptians kissed feeling warmer then their home climate was. The snow fell passed the window and just seemed to winked at the sight of the happy couple. Happy Christmas!  
  
(YuGiOh)  
  
Enjeru: Just some random fluff I decided to write! It's not even Christmas!  
  
Marik and Yami Marik: (hug Enjeru) Thank you!  
  
Enjeru: (smiles)  
  
Yami Enjeru: (choking on all the fluff) Please...ack...read and review...(cough) Help...me!  
  
Fluff: (Laughs evilly) 


End file.
